Quotes
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: One shot. Ginny is in pain and all because of Draco. Can he make it up to her?


**Authors Notes:**This story is a bit weird but I don't care. I kind of like it. I don't think Draco is really in charater in fact I don't really think many of them are but it doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters that you recongnise. Which in the story is all of them!lol

* * *

Draco and Pansy Parkinson have had a thing going on for a very long time. Pansy kept going back for more and Draco just did it because he was bored.

* * *

Every time Ginny saw Draco and that slut (A/N: Yeah that's right no name just 'That Slut'!) together she would silently cry. People had begun to notice and even Ron and her other brothers couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Everyone knew Draco saw the pain in her eyes when she saw them together.

So why did he keep doing it?

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

She saw us together again. And I saw her cry. But what can I do?

God I hate potions, because it is the one class where Ginny's in it. Of course she is smart enough to have been skipped but now I think about her.

"Hey, Malfoy, we need to talk"

"Yeah whatever, Wesley"

"After class, alright?

"Yeah" great now I have to talk to Weasel after class. Shit, Snape just dismissed us. Now my meeting with the Weasel King is here.

"Malfoy, you know I despise you"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't already know."

"ALRIGHT, I'll tell you SOMETHING else. Well I'll tell you SOMETHING. I think my little sister is in love with you."

Great, but I already knew.

"AND you want to know something else I haven't seen her happy in a very long time."

"Yeah and what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know how about work something out."

And with that, Ronald Weasley turns his back on me and stalks away. HE actually wants ME to make HIS little sister happy!

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V

Its breakfast time and the owls are arriving. I'm not expecting anything so I don't exactly see the point in staying. But my best friend, Colin Creevy, says he is expecting something and he wanted me to stay.

They're owls everywhere. I love owls; I think they can be one of the most graceful animals in the world. I look up, and see the most beautiful owl ever. It is dark brown with silver lines. I figure it must be carrying the parcel that Colin is expecting. But instead it drops a gorgeous present in front of me. It has beautiful metallic purple paper with a silver ribbon in a bow. I look at Ron and he looks a little surprised yet very happy. Slowly I untie the bow and unwrap the paper. Inside there is another beautiful box with silver designs and a letter. I carefully open the letter:

_Dearest Ginervra,_

_There are many things I must tell you, but first I say I love you. I wake every morning and think of your beautiful laugh and dazzling smile. I dream of you gorgeous red hair and your stunning eyes. I dream that one day you will love me as I love you._

_I would do anything for you and you alone._

_If I had to choose between your life or mine I would chose mine because a life isn't worth living without you in it._

_Other men said they have seen angels,  
but I have seen thee  
and thou art enough.  
By G. Moore _

_So please dear Ginervra, please be mine so my life will finally be complete._

_Love  
D_

_PS  
If you want to know who I am come to the owlery at 1 o'clock. I will wait there for you._

I don't' know what to say. So instead I open the present. Inside the box is the most beautiful gold locket. I prize it open with my nail. And on one side is a picture of me and the other side is blank.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

I watched her all through breakfast, I watched get the parcel, I watched her read the letter and I watched her find the locket.  
I get up to go, my mate Blaise Zabini, is close behind me. We go into my head dorms and sit on my bed.

"What am I going to do?" I ask Blaise hoping he will be able to help me somehow.

"You mate, are going to see if Ginny is going to show up. You will then recite the poem and tell her how you feel. Then you ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend and you accept it if she says no."

"Hey Blaise"

"Yeah"

"Do you reckon she will say no?"

"Nup, who can resist your Slytherin Charm!" said Blaise jokingly.

It was finally time for me to go to the owlery. In my head I kept reciting the poem hoping and praying I don't forget any. Then I run into Weasly and he wishes me luck. Obviously he saw the letter and knew it was from me. I wasn't even concentrating when I walked into the owlery. Ginny was there and waiting patiently.

"Ginny?" Ooops I just called her Ginny.

"Draco?"

"Ginny, I have to tell you something."

She just looks at me waiting for me to continue.

"Alright here goes.

You changed my world with a blink of an eye  
That is something that I can not deny  
You put my soul from worst to best  
That is why I treasure you my dearest Marites

You just don't know what you have done for me  
You even pushed me to the best that I can be  
You really are an angel sent from above  
To take care of me and shower with love

When I'm with you I will not cry even a single a tear  
And your touch have chased away all of my fear  
You have given me a life that I could live worthwhile  
It is even better every time you smile

It so magical those things you've made  
To bring back my faith that almost fade  
Now my life is a dream come true  
It all began when I was loved by you

Now I have found what I am looking for  
It's you and your love and nothing more  
Co'z you have given me this feeling of contentment  
In my life something I've never felt

I wish I could talk 'til the end of day  
But now I'm running out of things to say  
So I'll end by the line you already know  
"I LOVE YOU" more than what I could show

So what did you think?"

Ginny looks like she's about to cry.

"I loved it. And do you really love me?"

"My love for you is a journey;  
Starting at forever,  
And ending at never.  
By Anonymous "

"Wow"

Okay, I hope I'm not moving to fast but I don't care. I lean forward until our faces are only inches apart.

"I love you"

I kiss her, it is the passionate kiss I have ever had. She kissed me back. I pull away.

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?"

"There is nothing I would want to do more!"

Then we kissed again.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well what did you think. Wait first I would like to thank Anonymous for writing the poem A CUTE POEM FOR A CUTE GIRL which is what Draco recited. Also G. Moore and yet another Anonymous for writing the quotes I used. Oh, and the website for providing me with the quotes and poem.

So please R&R and tell me where I can improve or where I am just the best!!!!!!lol

starlitestarbritelilsis


End file.
